


Duck Tape

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: duck it or fuck it!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Duck Tape

  


A boot kicked into yours. "Hey..." came the gruff voice apparently attached to it.

"One second!" You stretched, hand smacking the floor by your left leg searching.

Strong hands caught yours and you sighed as the roll of silver tape was placed in your and. “Not everything can be fixed with duck tape you know?”

You growled from your spot under the counter, the scratch of tape loud in the confined space. It took a moment but eventually you let out a loud cry of joy, pulling yourself out from under the counter. “Duck it or fuck it ah?! Hey guys!” you shouted at the two men that stood quietly by the front register as you quickly set two coffee’s to start and ran around. “Sorry man, that’ll take five minutes!”

The guy watched as you ran behind the counter and rang up the two men who smiled and softened as you laughed and talked about how you always got the shit end of the shift.

“She works by herself at night.”

Clint jumped as a Deputy stopped by him, carefully reaching around him for the newly set dark columbian coffee, “but, ya know? We keep an eye on her, there are a few truckers that come in around midnight, we’ll swing by shortly after, and then the delivery guys arrive around three-ish.”

Clint nodded, “why tell me?”

“Be nice having an avenger swing by every now and then, she makes some damn good coffee..” he paused looking thoughtfully at you, “maybe it’s the smile she always has? Or the fact that she keeps tabs on all of us, knows us by name.” He looked over at Clint, “anyways, Hawkguy, she’s single, I remind my wife every time I go home.” he snorted before dissolving into laughter.

“I don’t know what your telling the new guy Shoemaker, but I am gonna tell Emily you were flirting when she comes in!!”

“Nahh!!” he cried moving away from Clint, “now, now, Y/N, how are you gonna play me like that?!”

Clint smirked as he poured his coffee, topping the crappy coffee cup with the flimsy lid before stepping in line behind the Deputy Sheriff who turned and smacked his shoulder before saying his goodbye and disappearing out the door.

“New guy!” you smiled brightly at him, “sorry for the delay-” your mouth fell open as the scowl dropped away and a smile replaced it, “hey!!” you cried out pointing and making him pause, “you’re really cute when you smile!!”

Clint felt a warmth spread over his cheeks, felt his heart skip as you covered your mouth quickly and turned away. 

“I do that!! I did that!! NNnyyaahhhh!! So embarrassing!”

Clint chuckled, “Clint.”

You turned around staring at him, “huh?”

“My name’s Clint, think Imma have to get my coffee here everyday now.”

You smiled tilting your head, “well... welcome to the club!” you greeted with abroad smile, eyes scrunching at the edges, “I offer crappy coffee and am here every night till seven am!!”

Clint grinned back at you, he was gonna like his new coffee spot. The coffee was actually good, maybe it was the smile that it came with??


End file.
